Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing provides a model for multi-tenant access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources such as servers, storage services, and computer networks. Users are able to buy or rent these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation.
Typically, a cloud computing environment includes systems on which code pertaining to requirements of a user is executed. The cloud computing environment further includes separate subsystems that manage error handling, platform management and logging of system behavior. One example of such an error is a firmware error; however, any systemic error, such as errors arising due to faults in connections of hardware with peripheral components or a fault in a memory, is typically logged and a message is sent to the error handling subsystems for appropriate corrective action.
In some instances, an open protocol bus may exist between resource being used by a tenant and one or more of the firmware error handling subsystems, leaving the firmware error handling subsystem vulnerable to errant or malicious messages.